Kôkutsu no piru pilule d’extase
by Kidann
Summary: Lors d’une fête, qu’on soit ninja ou pas, il faut toujours surveiller son verre. Deux ninjas l’apprendront à leurs dépens… Yaoi Lemon


_**Résumé : **_**Lors d'une fête, qu'on soit ninja ou pas, il faut toujours surveiller son verre. Deux ninjas l'apprendront à leurs dépens… (Yaoi Lemon)**

_**Titre : **_**Kôkutsu no piru (pilule d'extase)**

_**Type : **_**One Shot.**

_**Rating : **_**M pour… marrant?**

_**Auteure : **_**Kidann**

_**Couple : **_**Haha… hahaha… hahahahaha!!!!!!! Vous verrez!!!**

_**Disclaimer :**_** Je voudrais bien posséder les personnages de Naruto, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils seraient tout à fait d'accord… et Masashi Kishimoto non plus, en fait… **

_**Note de l'auteur : **_**Voici le genre d'idées stupides que je peux avoir quand je conduis ma voiture. Plutôt que de porter attention sur la route, je m'imagine des trucs idiots ou du moins, je fais ça quand j'ai des amies avec moi. (Moi? Dangereuse en voiture? Pas du tout, voyons…) Et comme ça, tout bonnement, en attendant à une lumière rouge, il m'est venu à l'esprit un bref souvenir de ce qu'une amie de mon ancien travail m'avait dit sur son expérience sur l'ecstasy : pour son cas, elle en avait prit de jour, au travail et avait tout simplement passée la journée à se frotter les lèvres du bout des doigts… alors je me suis dit « tiens, je vais écrire un truc la dessus, on va rigoler » et en effet, j'ai bien rigolé…**

- Tu es certaine de ce que tu fais?

- Oui, oui. On va rigoler. Tu peux aller mettre l'autre dans le troisième verre, de l'autre côté?

- C'est vraiment incolore, inodore et sans goût?

- Oui! J'ai même fait un test sur Akamaru.

Ino fit un clin d'œil à Naruto, qui pencha la tête sur le côté. Les découvertes de la jouvencelle aux cheveux de blés étaient étonnantes. Elle tenait, entre ses doigts tout fins, de petites pilules qui, selon ses dires, excitaient les cinq sens. Connaissant Naruto pour ses tendances à la curiosité, elle en était venue à le voir, pour lui demander de l'aider. Ce qu'elle voulait : mettre deux de ces pilules dans différents verres et observer la suite. C'était la fête, alors personne ne portait attention à son breuvage. Tout le monde se faisait confiance.

Les pilules furent vite glissées dans des verres, au hasard et aussitôt, Naruto les vit se dissoudre dans le liquide transparent. Il eut juré n'y avoir rien mit. Avec un sourire amusé, il se retourna vers Ino, qui lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil complice. Puis, sans omettre de se rappeler des verres à ne pas toucher, ils se joignirent à la fête.

Lorsque le repas fut servi, ils prirent place à table et les deux démons complices tentèrent de voir qui seraient les deux victimes. Ino cacha son sourire d'une main, alors que Naruto, pour sa part, qui riait tout le temps, ne paraissait pas plus suspect qu'à son habitude.

La petite fête continua un peu après le repas et les effets commencèrent à se faire voir. Neji, tout à coup, semblait de bien belle humeur et d'autant plus curieux. Il lui prenait soudainement l'envie de goûter à tout, de tout toucher mais ce qui attira encore davantage l'attention, ce fut Gaara, qui se mit tout à coup à caresser de l'index sa lèvre inférieure, l'air perdu dans ses songes.

- Gaara…? Ohé, Gaara? Tenta Kankuro.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, ouvrant des yeux comme étonnés. Il tendit une main vers son coéquipier, lui caressant la joue, puis tourna les talons pour aller rejoindre Neji, qui se goinfrait de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Vint à Gaara l'idée de goûter le sable qu'il tenait dans sa gourde et comme il en libérait, Neji le toisa, l'air curieux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Hn? Je goûte…

- Moi aussi!

Et le brun tendit la main au rouquin, qui accepta de partager sa découverte avec lui. Mais Neji, ne trouvant pas le goût ni la sensation bien intéressante, recracha le grain de sable et reporta son attention sur les truffes au chocolat.

Gaara toqua sur son épaule, de son index et le brun se tourna vers lui. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et l'autre s'exécuta, curieux. Le roux l'emmena dans une pièce à part et Neji, ouvrant de grands yeux, se précipita sur la tapisserie, la caressant du bout des doigts, alors que son compère s'intéressait aux fleurs qui se tenaient dans un vase bien doux –selon lui. Mais bientôt, Neji attira son attention en poussant un léger « oa » alors qu'il découvrait des doigts et du nez la douceur exquise des draps et l'odeur du propre qui les habitait.

Comme tout le monde faisait la fête, comme ils risquaient de boire un peu, qui plus est, de se goinfrer jusqu'à s'en sentir trop lourd, dans l'endroit qu'ils avaient loués pour festoyer, se trouvaient quelques chambres avec des lits, pour ceux qui voulaient se reposer ou qui ne savaient tout simplement pas rentrer chez eux. C'était justement dans l'une de ces chambres que Gaara avait emmené Neji.

Curieux, le ninja du sable s'approcha aussi des draps, s'y couchant, sur le ventre, pour les sentir sur sa peau et pour en humer l'odeur. Les effets de la pilule, qui l'avaient comme mit trop en confiance, lui faisaient profiter du fait que sa carapace de sable s'était presque toute dissoute. Il ne lui en restait qu'une très mince couche, qui lui permettait alors de profiter presque au maximum de son nouveau sens du toucher.

Neji finit aussi par monter sur le lit, à quatre pattes, s'amusant à en regarder tous les plis, les différences de couleur, puis il s'intéressa à la tignasse de feu de Gaara, dans laquelle il glissa une main. Le roux frissonna et se retourna vers lui.

- Encore.

Neji se coucha alors à côté de lui, tendant de nouveau la main pour lui caresser la tête. En même temps, Gaara passait une main sur ses vêtements. Le brun se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à le toucher presque et le roux ferma les yeux, sentant son souffle chaud contre son cou. Il adorait ça. L'autre se rapprocha encore, le touchant maintenant, une main toujours dans sa courte tignasse, l'autre, contre son torse.

Fou de ces sensations qu'il découvrait à la puissance dix, Gaara chercha vite à en avoir plus et se mit à couvrir le visage de Neji de baisers. Ce dernier chercha ses lèvres et les trouvant, il les captura dans un long baiser langoureux, duquel ils profitèrent pour se débarrasser inconsciemment de leurs habits, les laissant traîner sur le lit et parterre. Leurs mains se mirent à se balader, sur le corps de l'autre, parfois doucement, parfois avec force, même, violemment, puis Gaara appuya sur les épaules de Neji pour le renverser et se mettre sur lui, l'embrassant avec fougue, lui caressant le torse en y appuyant de toute la force de ses bras. Le brun passa les mains dans son dos, le tirant contre lui, d'un pied, lui caressant le mollet. Déjà, Gaara, de par toutes ces sensations, était-il déjà à la limite de son propre contrôle, luttant à demi contre lui-même, son corps, presque davantage que son esprit, attiré par les plaisirs de la chaire, par ce corps qui se mouvait sous lui, maintenant que ce même corps l'appelait ou semblait l'appeler à plus, au diable la lutte mentale, il laissa ses bas instincts prendre le dessus.

Neji eut un soubresaut de surprise alors qu'un nouvel élément s'alliait à lui. Sur le coup, il s'accrocha au dos de Gaara, le lui déchirant de ses ongles, appuyant le front contre son cou, haletant. Le ninja du sable lui mordit l'épaule en gémissant, l'assaillant une seconde fois. Le brun poussa un bref cri de surprise, qui, heureusement pour lui, ne fut pas entendu par les autres qui faisaient la fête ; il y avait beaucoup trop de bruit, de toute façon pour qu'ils eussent pu les entendre.

Gaara attrapa d'une main la tignasse de son partenaire de jeu, qui rejeta la tête par derrière, laissant au roux le libre accès à son cou, qu'il lécha lentement, le mordillant de part et d'autre. Puis, d'un coup de hanche, Neji en demanda davantage, davantage de toutes les sensations qui l'assaillaient, qui le rendaient fou. Il embrassa Gaara, lui mordillant les lèvres, s'accrochant à lui alors que ce dernier répondait à sa demande de sensations, gémissant, haletant. L'utilisateur du Byakugan se laissa tomber contre le matelas, la bouche ouverte, tendant une main vers son membre durcit, le massant pour faire taire la douleur qui le tenaillait. Mais bien qu'il se fût finalement libéré de ces douloureuses palpitations, Gaara, continuait sa besogne, ivre des effets de l'acte et de la drogue qu'il avait prit à son insu.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt. Les deux adolescents toutefois n'en prirent pas compte, tous deux perdus dans les sensations que libéraient leurs actes, corrompus par les cinq sens.

- Woooooshaaaaa!!!!! Jeunes gens!!

Gai ne savait pas trop où regarder. Ino lui avait dit avoir vu Gaara et Neji s'enfermer dans cette pièce et, craignant qu'ils se trouvent mal, il était venu voir s'ils n'avaient pas besoins de son aide. Il avait trouvé la porte débarrée et l'avait poussé. Maintenant, il avait les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, d'autant plus que les adolescents ne semblaient pas même s'être rendus compte de sa présence, bien qu'il eut tenté d'attirer leur attention.

Il se vit donc contraint de s'approcher de leur terrain de jeu, posant une main sur l'épaule de Gaara, qui frissonna. La sueur perlait sur sa peau et il sentait comme si l'enfer habitait son corps. Un iceberg venait de s'en prendre à lui, c'était la sensation qu'il avait eut. Malgré cela, il prit le temps de laisser s'échapper sa semence dans le corps de son partenaire de jeux, se laissant tomber sur lui, essoufflé. Gai prit une teinte dangereusement rosée, comme le roux tournait la tête vers lui, haletant.

Une chose était certaine, Gai ne verrait plus jamais Neji de la même manière.

- Eh, Gai, hahahahahaha…

Neji avait le souffle coupé, d'autant plus que le poids de Gaara l'écrasait –ce qui ne semblait pas du tout le déranger. Le sensei ne le reconnaissait pas. Il lui semblait que son élève était une toute autre personne. Mais peu importe, il lui fallait faire quelque chose. Il ressortit de la pièce, revenant un instant plus tard avec deux grands verres d'eau. Comme il passait de nouveau la porte, les deux adolescents s'étaient remis à s'embrasser et à se caresser. Rouge pivoine, Gai les arrêta avant que tout cela n'aille plus loin et leur tendit les verres.

Ils les prirent et les burent à grandes gorgées, les laissant ensuite tomber parterre. Gai les rattrapa de justesse et les déposa sur une petite table de chevet. Il se fit songer à une bonne sœur d'église, comme il n'avait de cesse de séparer les deux garçons, qui sans cesse voulaient retrouver les émotions qui les avaient dévorés. Puis, après quelques minutes, ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond.

- Gai sensei? Les somnifères devraient commencer à faire voir leur effet maintenant, je me trompe? Fit la voix de Sakura de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Oui, oui, merci, Sakura!

Le sensei entreprit alors de rhabiller les deux jeunes ninja. Il sentait que sa tête allait exploser, tellement le sang y montait. Il sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Il enroula Neji dans une couverture et le prit dans ses bras, laissant Gaara dans la pièce.

_Et qu'est ce que je vais dire aux autres…qu'il se sent mal… c'est ça… il se sent mal…_

Évidemment, l'attention de tout le monde fut attirée sur lui et il eut été plus rouge, s'il n'avait pas déjà atteint sa limite.

- S… sensei? Demanda timidement Hinata.

L'homme s'arrêta subitement.

- … qu…. Qu'est ce qu'il a? ajouta-t-elle.

- Une… intoxication alimentaire. Gaara et lui ont été victimes d'une intoxication alimentaire.

Ino lutta pour ne pas éclater de rire. Gai sortit, Neji dans les bras, pour le ramener chez lui.

Le lendemain matin, deux ninjas s'éveillèrent avec un cri d'effroi. Neji se trouva dans l'obligation de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se vider l'estomac. Puis, on toqua à la porte et on appela son nom. Il se rendit à l'entrée, blanc comme un linge. Il se rappelait des grands évènements de la veille, mais ne savait pas du tout si qui que ce soit les avait vu, autre que Gai. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il aperçut Tenten. La jouvencelle esquissa un large sourire.

- Alors, ça va mieux ce matin?

Il resta sans voix, ouvrant de grands yeux d'effroi.

- Gai nous a dit que tu avais été victime d'une intoxication alimentaire. Ça a…

Neji la poussa vivement, se penchant pardessus le perron, subitement attaqué d'un grand haut-le-cœur.

- C'est pas passé, on dirait… pauvre Neji. Fit Tenten en lui frottant le dos.

Le brun esquissa un faux sourire, caché par sa longue tignasse. Ça n'allait pas passer de sitôt… heureusement que personne n'avait été mis au courrant.

**The end.**

_**Re-note de l'auteure**_** : J'ai beaucoup de chance quand je conduis. Parce que la police n'est jamais dans le coin quand je me met à rêvasser. Et qu'il m'arrive parfois de ne pas voir les arrêts et de passer sur les lumières jaunes. Aussi, cette semaine, je suis carrément passée sur une rouge… j'avais la tête ailleurs… et mon amie m'a dit « euh… c'est rouge, Kiddo… » et moi de répondre « AH!! T'as bein raison!! » et de freiner pour me retrouver dans le milieu de la rue… puis c'est devenu vert…**

**Ah et je dois aussi vous le raconter! Cette semaine, j'ai rêvé que quelqu'un se faisait un sandwich avec l'une de mes bottes préférées…**

**Reviews? Si ça vous chante **


End file.
